A Sonic the Hedgehog truth or dare
by Howl the Wolf
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story and surprise! It's a truth or dare so please read I own nothing and submit reviews as you please :D (As long as it follows my rules)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.**

**Chapter: 1**

"Hello everybody and welcome to a new truth or dare!" Howl said followed by an uproar from the crowd.

"Let's get straight to the rules so we can get some truths or dares" He finished.

**K+ Rating reviews only.**

**I will be accepting those OCs that might be submitted to my choosing.**

"Welp, that's it for the opening see ya when we get some reviews!" Howl finished.


	2. Press Start

A Sonic the Hedgehog Truth or Dare Chapter two

"Alright chapter two! I'm happy to be writing! Now than I need to obviously give some explanations. The people who have reviewed have mentioned that they don't know what characters I'm using, so I'll just say that I'll use _ANY_ Sonic the Hedgehog _video game_ characters. If you send a truth or dare to a character that I or some people don't know about I'll look them up and they can too. Alright Howl say the disclaimer!"

"Huh? What? I fell asleep" He said.

"Disclaimer!"

"Alright don't yell!" He replied.

"He owns nothing but me and his brother owns Volcanic the Hedgehog" He said.

Chapter two: Press Start

"Alright now I'm sad to say that there's but only one review with truths and dares. Well don't be down (Even though you're most likely not) I will make the first chapter as good as I can :D" I said.

"Volcanic! Who's it from?" I asked.

"It's from **bearvalley3365"**

**bearvalley3365**

**can't wait too get started, although how will i know who's doing the truths & dares if a i haven't meet the characters? BTW here it goes.  
Sonic: I dare you to eat 45 chili dogs covered in green slime  
Amy: Why do you always attack & chase Sonic with your piko- piko hammer every time your mad him?  
Silver: I dare you to spell Mississippi backwards  
Blaze: What is your favorite Disney movie of all-time?  
Shadow: If you had to pick a movie actor to swap places with who would it be & why?  
Cream: What is your favorite color?  
Vector: I dare you to hug Spencer Timothy Metzner  
Charmy: Why do you always like to get on Vectors' nerves?**

"Alright Volcanic start the clock! He's gonna do it!" I said.

"Alright first dare and I _half way_ enjoy it :)" Said Sonic.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"He's so close!" I said.

"Faker might make it!" Shadow admitted.

Just then Sonic looks up and his eyes widen. He suddenly darts for the trash can.

"Ha! I knew it!" Shadow shouted in a triumphant tone.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Sonic said to him and then throws up some more.

"Because he makes me frustrated!" Amy shouts!"

"Alright let's see i-p-p-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-m" He then noticed the 'p' parts. "Aw shoot!"

"Hehehehe this guys pretty good at trolling these guys" I admitted.

"I'll have to say Alladdin since it has a lot of Sol dimension features" Blaze responded.

"I'd have to say Ryan Reynolds because he's going to be in the new Deadpool movie" Shadow responded.

"I'd have to say sky blue since it reminds me of my best pal Cheese" Cream said.

"Alright come here ya big lug! *Gives him a hug* Hugs are nice" He smiles. (Something's wrong with him! Wait Vanilla's here. That explains it!)

"Because I'm always bored! And it's fun!" Charmy Says.

"Alright! We're done so we'll see you guys and gals next time!"

"Bye!" The cast shouts.

"Oh yeah one more thing if you want to stay Spencer, you can" Howl ask.

"We'll see what my '_manager_' says about it" He responds.

**"Alright chapter two! Sorry if it was kind of lame but now that it's over I'll just say some things"**

**"First things first, REVIEWS! No I'm not shouting at **_**for**_** reviews I'm asking you to start pm-ing me"**

**"Second part **_**characters**_**, I'll just say my list of characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog characters I'll be using"**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Mile "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Amy Rose**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Cheese**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Marine the Raccoon**

**Silver the Hedgehog**

**Vector the Crocodile**

**Charmy Bee**

**Espio the Chameleon**

**Mephiles the Dark**

**Dr. Eggman/Robotnik**

**Maria Robotnik**

**E-123 Omega**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Big the Cat**

**Froggy**

**Chaos**

**Shade the Echidna**

**And Ocs I'll accept.**

**"And there you have it! If I see anyone I want to add or forgot I'll add them. See ya!"**


	3. Next Stage

Another Sonic Truth or Dare Chapter Three

**"Alright! Chapter three! We're gonna have more fun with some victi- *Cough* Players!"**

**"Yeahhhh- Wait you don't mean me too do you?" Howl asked**

**"No" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Now say the disclaimer so we can start"**

**"Err- Fine. He owns nothing but me and OC's like me belong to there rightful owners" He said**

Chapter three: Next Stage

"Hellooooooo! Audience! Time for some awesome truths and dares done by none other than our viewers! Volcanic! Disclaimers please!" Howl shouted with a announcer voice.

"Alright these truths and dares are from! **LunaTheDragonSlayer"**

**Lyna: OMG SO EXCITED! Oh ahem, firstly, introductions. My name is Lyna, I am a time-traveling echidna, and I have traveled to this time to escape the death of my species. I have peach colored hair and skin, lavender colored eyes, and can teleport. I'm really excited to getting to know you all and I would be honored if you would include me in your story! So, first questions.**

Sonic: We all know you're not really that into Amy. So what DO you really look for in a woman?

Tails: You are so smart and such a cute kid! Can you really build ANYTHING?

Knuckles: Wow! I'm not the only echidna after all! It's so nice to see another of my kind!

Mephiles: You can time travel like I can, so doesn't that mean you could escape your own death? Also, you're my favorite villain.

Eggman: ...you're creepy.

Rouge: OOO LOOK SHINY OBJECT!

Lyna: Ok, that's it for now! I'm so glad to have met you all, good-bye!

"Alright lets welcome our guest Lyna the Echidna! ... I guess we can call her that" Howl announced.

"You know we don't all have to be called the _whatever_" Silver added.

"Yeah... Well It's fun to do so shut up and let's hear the answer Sonic!" Howl replied.

"Well I really just look for a woman that lets me run free" Sonic said.

"Thank! and well yeah actually I make all kinds of stuff but mostly just for Sonic's adventures" Tails responded.

"Well honestly I've met a lot of Echidnas so I'm not so suprised by your existance, but I'm glad there are more than I know" Knuckles replied.

Mephiles' eyes go wide from the realisation and facepalms himself. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?!"

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouts from the insult (Nice work :D).

Rouge starts looking around. "Where?!"

"Well if you want Lyna to visit sometime again we'll all be glad to see her again" Howl adds.

**"Alright. That's a sort of good chapter (Loser). Glad to have had some more reviews and I'll be even more happy to see more, but I can wait for a while. Welp, see ya next time! Oh I almost forgot. If your want an OC to stay you really need to add that please. So again see ya!"**


	4. Continue!

Another Sonic Truth or Dare Chapter Four

**"Alright chapter four here we go! Howl! Give the disclaimer"**

**"Alright. He owns nobody but me and His brother owns **_**my**_** brother" He said.**

**"Alright, give me the reviews! We'll see how funny I am"**

Chapter Four: Continue!

"Alright welcome back everybody, to... Another... Sonic... Truth... Or... Dare... Chapter four!" Howl announced.

"Booooooo!" The crowd yelled.

"Oh shut up. Anyways, Volcanic! Who's the truths and dares from?" Howl asked.

"There from **bearvally3365**" Volcan replied.

**Sonic: I dare you to get belly flopped on by a sea lion  
Tails: I dare you to kiss Cosmo  
Knuckles: I dare you to throw poop at Rouge  
Amy: I dare you to sing a opera in French  
Shadow: I dare you to ask peach out on a date  
Cream: Who is your favorite movie star?  
Cheese: When you go to college, what college are you going to choose?  
Blaze: I dare you to throw a fireball at Knuckles  
Marine: Is it true you are really from the land down under?  
Silver: I dare you to go skydiving backwards  
Vector: I dare you to kiss Vanilla  
Charmy: I dare you to sting anybody who bugs you the most  
Espio: I dare you to dress up in a grass skirt & do the hula with Hawaiian music  
Mephiles: What do you like about being a villain?  
Dr. Eggman: What college did you go that makes you so smart?  
Maria: How are you & Dr. Eggman related?  
E-123 Omega : Do you want to be a human?  
Rouge: I dare you to take Spencer Timothy Metzner on a date  
Big: I dare you to go belly flopping into a tub of lemon pudding  
Froggy: I dare you to bounce on Bigs' head 800 times  
Chaos: Have you ever thought of being a hero instead of being a villain?  
Shade: What is your all-time favorite movie?**

"Alright we got some pretty good dares" Howl said.

"Alrigh- Wait say what?!" He Was then squashed by a Sea lion that appeared out of thin air. "Eghhh, This hurts so much, Erghhh".

"Hahaha. That was pretty good. Well Tails? You man enough?" Howl asked.

Tails then blushed after hearing the dare and tried to sneak away, but Cosmo stopped him. "Oh. Hey Cosmo... How's it going?" Cosmo then smirked and pulled him in for a kiss making his tails stand up. She then pulled back and left leaving a shocked Tails.

"Oh ho ho ho, Tails it looks like you got quite a suprise" Sonic laughed.

"He he he, that was awesome. Alright, Knuckles?" Howl asked.

"Oh gross! Knuckles that better be from a Cow!" Rouge yelled at him for his action.

"You're lucky it was. I almost had second thoughts" Knuckles replied to the steaming bat.

**I don't listen to opera so I don't know any. I'll just skip this dare.**

"Say what?! Do you know exactly _who_ you're daring?!" Shadow asked intimidatingly.

"The ultimate life form" Howl replied.

"Yeah! So you ca-" Shadow stops and drools when he looks over to Peach noticing her similarities to Maria. He then runs up to her and. "Well hello there. I couldn't help but notice you're beauty" Peach giggles and they walk off to some restaurant outside.

"Well I don't really have a favorite because I love everyone so much and I don't wanna see anybody get hurt" Cream replied which was followed by an 'Aweeeee' from the audience.

"Chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao" Cheese replied.

"Huh, I thought you were going to St. Garth's" Volcanic said.

"Hey Knuckles!" Blaze yelled, which got Knuckles attention. "Taste fire!".

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Knuckles yelled running towards the bathroom and giving himself a swirly.

"Hahahaha" Everybody in the building laughed.

"Not funny!" Knuckles yelled at them.

"No mate, It's just my accent" Marine replied. (I honestly don't know how Australians talk).

"Alright!" He was then seen jumping out of an airplane with his face facing the sky and his back facing the ground. "Wait where's my parachute?!" He then crashed into the ground and was dazed by the fall. "Ughhhhh, Why's all the Birds on Horses?" He then fainted.

"*Blushing* Uhhh... What? Why would I want to do tha-" Vannilla then pulled him in for a kiss and separated leaving a dazed Vector. "Uhh hehehe".

"Hey Doc! You still need to pay us!" He then stung Docter Eggman leaving a glowing bee sting on his neck.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain.

"Hey where's Espio?" Howl asked.

"We haven't seen him" Charmy replies.

Espio then walked into the room holding the items. "I already did it just so nobody can see me"

"Well suprise! I was watching the whole time!" Rouge said.

"But we didn't see you leave?!" Howl said suprised.

"Thats just how good I am" She replies.

"I like being evil because I can do whatever I want! I _will_ destroy the world!" Mephiles shouts.

"I went to the same one Cheese is going to! When I got out I decided to rule the world!" Eggman shouts.

"Well me and Ivo are cousins" Maria replied.

"I have no desire to have a bio-form body. I only need this one" E-123 omega replied.

"Well I wouldn't mind taking anyone on a date" Rouge replied walking outside with Spencer right beside her.

"Weeeee!" Big yells falling into the pudding.

"Ribbit" Froggy replies jumping onto the big purple cat's head.

"..." Chaos replies.

"That wasn't much of a reply" Howl said.

"..." He replies again... In a way.

"I'll take that as a yes" Howl said.

"I'd have to say planet of the apes because it's about an almost extinct species, a human, surrounded by other species" Shade replies.

"Woooooo that was a long list. Well now that it's over we'll wait till next chapter" Howl announced.

"Bye!" Everybody yelled.

**"Alright chapter two! Longest chapter yet! Remember you want a OC to stay you say and hopefully more reviews"**

**"Bye!"**


End file.
